cardsharks87fandomcom-20200216-history
We Love Basketball
We Love Basketball is a Rugrats/Spongebob Squarepants crossover by Cardsharks87. Summary The two most popular characters from the two most popular Nicktoons ever face off in a game of basketball. Trivia *This story is based off a cartoon Cardsharks87 made on Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D. Good game, good game. *This story would likley have only one review if it wasn't for the review that Cardsharks87 gave to it himself. *This was Cardsharks87's first story ever. It was the first just because it sounded easy. *We Love Basketball is a song on the Backyardigans episode Match on Mount Olympus *There are going to be several sequels to this story. *Angelica and Tommy would fight over whether it's Planet Sheen or Planet Sheem once again in The Penguins Go To Reptarland. *This was the very first Rugrats crossover on FanFiction to be with something Cardsharks87 cares about. *15 is constantly said by Grandpa Lou on Rugrats and 11 minutes is constantly said by Squidward. 11+15=26. That's why Spongebob is fainted for 26 minutes. *When Bert Traffics asks the crowd if they're ready for the 3rd quarter and they say "No" he says "Oh not again." This is because in GarBob FieldPants the same thing happened. *Upcoming Sequel/Sequels: You're Wrong Angelica, Some Love Basketball and Some Don't Differences From Original Cartoon *The cartoon was much much shorter. *It was only the first one to score in the original while it's a full game in the story. *The story is a full court while the cartoon was half court. *In the cartoon, the characters wear their regular clothes but they wear uniforms in the story. *Bert Traffics, Angelica, The Crowd, and Mr. Krabs don't appear in the cartoon. Mistakes/Typos: *The referee says "I wnat this game to be...." instead of "I want this game to be...." *Bert Traffics says "shall we brought to you live" instead of "shall be brought to you live" Quotes Spongebob: We just finished a game of Spongebob1 on 1Patrick. Tommy: Sounds like fun, can we play? Patrick: Sure, except it'll have to be called Spongebob and Patirck2 on 2 Tommy and Chuckie. Chuckie: I don't know Tommy this sounds cinda scary. Tommy: Chuckie, any game that has a ball in it can't be anything bad. That Fish: I am Perch Perkin's brother's daughter's cousin's uncle's father's mother's half brother's father's aunt's cousin's next door neighbor. But you can call me Bert Traffics. Traffics: Are you guys ready for the third quarter? Crowd: No! Traffics: Oh not again. How 'bout now? Crowd: Sure! Tommy got the tip-off and got up close to him and Chuckie's basket. Once there, he made a shot but Spongebob jumped and stoal it while it was in the air. Tommy: Hey! That's my ball! Spongebob: Actually, it's the CEO of Spalding's ball. "Dumb babies." said Angelica. "They don't wanna play basketball and they don't know that Rugrats was cancelled 7 years ago." she continued. Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Stories That Are Guaranteed To Get At Least One Sequel